


Lights of Dream

by twinklehoney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baekhyun being adorable, ChangBaek if you squint, Chanyeol lowkey being an asshole, Fluffy at times too, M/M, Professor Park Chanyeol, Requited Unrequited Love, Student Byun Baekhyun, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklehoney/pseuds/twinklehoney
Summary: Baekhyun has been in love with Park Chanyeol since elementary school. He never thought that they would ever cross path again— until a familiar figure walks into the class and introduces himself as the new professor.Oh, he has never imagined spending his university life chasing after their 'hottie' professor, but there he is, two years later and he’s not even close to giving up— he's been waiting for Chanyeol for years, a few more wouldn't hurt, right?Or so he thought.





	Lights of Dream

The cafeteria was buzzing with noises — some students were busy eating, some were chatting and a few were also studying when silence fell over them and immediately they whipped their heads towards the door.

 

A petite man burst through the door, stomping into the cafeteria looking disoriented, his liner-lined eyes sparkly with tears, lower lip trembling as his fingers harshly gripped the hem of his sweater before he slumped down on the table. Baekhyun then buried his face into his arm and his shoulders began shaking — a clear sign that he was crying. 

 

"He probably just got rejected by Mr Park again."

 

"Lol, who does he think he is? Of course, Mr Park wouldn't accept him."

 

"Oh poor boy, I'm starting to pity him. But why wouldn't he stop already? He called it for himself anyway."

 

"Karma's a bitch. That's what you get for rejecting me last year hah."

 

"Yeri-ah, is it creepy if I really want to hug him right now? Just look at him, his crying face must be so adorable!"

 

"Mr Park won't ever look at him, he should stop dreaming. By the way, do you see the way Mr Park look at me? Bet he's totally in for these curves."

 

The whispers weren't stopping, although they were hushed, they still reached Baekhyun's ears. He couldn't help feeling so small and weak, he hated it. 

 

He felt someone plop down next to him, an arm quickly wrapping around his shoulders as his face was brought into a warm embrace. Baekhyun quickly buried his face into the other's chest as he inhaled the familiar scent, proceeding to continue his crying. 

 

"Hyung, it wasn't supposed to hurt this much," he sobbed, "This isn't even the first time. God, why am I crying so much? I'm so pathetic."

 

"Shh, it's okay, Baekhyunnie. Let it all out," the other said while softly patting the puppy boy's back, proceeding to trace random shapes in order to calm him down.

 

They stayed glued together for a while until the other let go of Baekhyun went his shoulders were no longer shaking. Instead, Baekhyun plopped his head onto the other's shoulder, his eyes obviously red and droopy from the fatigues of crying. 

 

"I'm being stupid again, aren't I?" Baekhyun weakly asked, voice evident with exasperation. "Changmin hyung, should I finally stop this?"

 

It was beginning to exhaust him. Living like this — loving someone who probably never had the thought of dating him cross their mind even once. Baekhyun felt conflicted, this love of his for Park Chanyeol, it surely won't go away overnight. Perhaps it was time to slowly let go.

 

Unknown to him, at the foot of the cafeteria entrance, a pair of eyes were watching him with a deep frown sketched across his forehead. The way Baekhyun's lips tugged into a smile before turning into a chuckle by hearing whatever joke that tall companion of him had spawned, it was making him uncomfortable, his stomach churning in distaste.

 

It seems like whoever that was looking at those two, was obviously far from pleased.


End file.
